


Bear Cum

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Forest Sex, M/M, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt and Dan take a quick stroll in the woods





	Bear Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Really sloppy writing sorry again

The Grumps and friends left Matt and Dan to take a stroll farther through the trees rather than staying on the path. They told them that they'll just look for cool bugs or flowers, "maybe even treasure," Matt added. Suzy was more than happy to let her friends look for some cool things, but Ryan and Arin were a little hesitant. The thought of a best friend being separated from them to hang out with someone else's best friend was something they never thought would happen, but perhaps the two just wanted to get to know each other better.  
After Matt and Dan stepped off the usual path and disappeared into the woods, it wasn't long until they found a shiny snail and a wacky-looking plant, but they didn't actually focus on that. Dan looked down at Matt, smiling at the fact that he was slightly shorter. Matt's thin body and big blue eyes made him look really cute; Dan thought he could pick off those beauty marks that dotted Matt's pasty face and gobble them up.  
Above him, Matt saw Dan as a role model. Being able to hang out with a legend that called him a friend made Matt giddy. He felt calm observing the older man's long, coily hair and his warm smile.  
They would compliment each other back at the office for fun or as a joke, but playing with each others' hair, hands and fingers sparked something within them. When dark brown met creamy blue, they thought that a magnetic force was urging them to embrace. But here in the middle of the forest, the force was stronger, and Matt and Dan practically leapt into each others' arms.  
Huddled against one another, Dan shook off his coat and helped Matt take off his. He caressed Matt's arms, surprised that the bony man's skin was still a little cool even after wearing such a thick coat. Nevertheless, Dan ran his fingers up Matt's arm and up to his jaw, cupping the younger man's ear and tipping his head upwards. They closed their eyes as they leaned in for a gentle kiss, which eventually led to Dan pecking Matt's face and down to his neck. Matt sighed under the touch, and giggled as he noticed that Dan had to bend down to kiss him.  
Matt began taking off his belt as Dan's hands stroked him from underneath his shirt. Once his lips departed from skin, Dan stepped in front of the boy and fiddled with his own belt. Matt took the approach as a sign to step back, but he settled against a tree. After tossing their belts aside, which almost looked like snakes between the leaves they were dropped upon, Dan reached for Matt's skinny hips and pulled him up for another deep kiss, almost lifting the boy up on the tip of his toes. Matt broke away from the kiss and spun around as his pants slithered down his bony legs, grabbing into the tree for support. The older man groped Matt's ass before pulling down underpants, revealing an even paler, nearly snow white bottom. His ass looked delicious and tempting, and Dan couldn't help himself as he got down on his knees to nibble at the cheek and towards the anus. Matt's mouth opened to groan in pleasure at his idol's stunning performance. It wasn't as good as his concerts, but it truly felt like Matt was on the stage. He yelped as he felt Dan's tongue poke him on the inside. Whimpering as the tongue separated asshole, Matt thrusted backwards, tempting Dan even more as he spit on his hand to lube up his own dick.  
It wasn't long before Dan moved quickly but steadily inside Matt, causing the thin man to moan. The sounds of wind blowing, leaves under his shoes rustling, and tree bark being torn from its trunk didn't stop Matt's entire body from focusing on the big, warm hands gripping his sides, and the big, warm cock that was stirring his insides. When his g-spot was finally struck, his legs buckled and he nearly shrieked. Dan, surprised, slowed down and adjusted his position so that he could rub up against the prostate while he may also go in deeper. Shaking, Matt pressed up against Dan's crotch, Dan taking it as a sign that he wants more. So he gives it to him. Matt almost took over the movements, his moans echoing throughout the forest as his violent shaking made it feel like Dan's cock was practically vibrating against his g-spot.  
Soon, distant rustles were heard, causing Dan to immediately bent over Matt and cover the boy's mouth with his hand. The thought of someone finding them having sex in the woods suddenly turned Dan on so much, that his thrusts became faster and messier. Matt whimpered under the grasp, sounding almost in pain, but Dan huffed and groaned as hot ropes of come caked Matt's insides. The sensation in his penis made Dan feel like he went numb, and he collapsed on top of Matt, hugging his little, thin body. Matt finally gasped for air after the hand was released from his mouth, but he wasn't satisfied yet. Dan noticed after catching his own breath, and he layed the younger man down into the leaves so that whoever might've been in the distance can't see them.  
Matt was on his back, spreading and lifting up his long legs so that Dan can fit between them and insert his shaft into him again. His anus felt sticky and wet, but as long as his g-spot was hit, he should experience the same incredible sensation Dan felt. As his wish was getting riled up to come true as Dan continued to ram inside him, Matt pumped his own dick. The corners of Dan's mouth crept into a smile as he peeked at Matt's cute small dick, which was prettier when it was pink and hard.  
Matt covered his own mouth this time after lifting his shirt up, mewling and muttering swears into his palm as he felt his come build up inside his cock. Dan clumsily fastened the pace to help Matt ejaculate onto his pale stomach. Dan slowed his pace down to a stop and licked his lips as he watched long, white ropes stream from the small dick.  
Both of their breaths were shaky while they intertwined hands, accidentally scooping up fallen leaves between their fingers but laughing the mistake off. Dan shifted to Matt's side and bent down one more time to lock lips with him. The kiss was wet yet gentle, and they chuckled a little against each others' lips.  
  
Matt and Dan's friends were waiting under a large wooden roof, sitting on one of many picnic tables that stood in the shade with them. Suzy was the first to make out the duo from afar and wave to them, calling their names. As they emerged from the trees and approached the shade, Suzy asked if they found cool bugs and flowers like that said, and they nodded. Ryan squinted, thinking that they were lying, but they actually did see some interesting things on the way back from their stroll. Dan reached into his pocket to pull out a small and crushed white flower to present it to Suzy, and she and Arin laugh at the poor plant.  
After Matt pats Dan on the back for at least trying, he walks over to greet Ryan, who is eager to see him, sighing in relief by the fact that his best friend is safe. Ryan tried to explain that they could've got mauled by bears out there, but Matt rolled his eyes, causing both of them to start arguing as usual. Matt then realizes that there's a bathroom sign in the log building that's holding up the giant roof, so he cuts off the quarrel and explains that he has to use it. Ryan tilts his head, asking why he couldn't just take a piss in the woods, but Matt shook his head.  
"I kinda got a bear to cum in my asshole," Matt joked, but Dan choked on a bottle of water overhearing that reply.


End file.
